Banishment
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: While Sugoroku is away in Thailand, Yuugi's uncle comes to stay with him and Atemu. Chaos inevitably ensues when it is revealed the uncle is a homophobe, intent on getting in the way of Yuugi's and Atemu's relationship. R&R!
1. Uncle Arrives

Disclaimer: I concede ownership of the anime/manga/card game series of _Yuugiou_. Takahashi Kazuki won the rights from me in a bet (just kidding!)

Thanks to: I have to make a mention of this in thanking my wonderful and full-of-ideas girlfriend, YaoiShoujo. Without her, this story's plotline would not get very far. And if it did... it would not be half as good.

A Would-Be Promise: If anyone has read my fanfics before, they may have noticed a trend. Most of my fics are one-shots; and if they are not one-shots, they are rarely complete. I am trying to break this habit; especially with this particular story. Everything is generally mapped out, so I just have to stay within the "restrictions" and finish the fic, okay? I can not PROMISE that I will (on moral grounds), but I definitely will try my best, okay?

"So your uncle's coming to stay with us, huh?" Atemu asked curiously. Glancing up from his math homework, Yuugi nodded his head.

"Yeah." He mumbled his reply before burying his face in his text once more.

"But why?"

Looking up again, Yuugi fixed his pharaoh with a confused stare. "Grampa's going to Thailand for a week."

"No, I know that," Atemu said, flopping himself down on his aibou's bed. "Why does this guy have to come here anyway? You're old enough to be on your own. I'm _definitely_ old enough." Yuugi smiled at the last statement, setting aside the perfect chance to make a crack at his yami's age. "So why do we need anyone? Is Sugoroku afraid you and I will have too much... fun?" Inching closer, he whispered the last word in his hikari's ear before gently biting it, tracing his tongue around Yuugi's earlobe. Shuddering at the contact, Yuugi let out a light gasp but forced himself to pull away. Flushed, Yuugi shook his head.

"I doubt that, Atemu. We still need to go to school and the store has to be run. That's probably why Uncle Yuuichi is coming."

"Uncle... Yuuichi... ka..." Atemu said slowly, looking thoughtful.

"Oh, that's right." Yuugi remembered. "You've never met him before, right?" Before Atemu could ask, the smaller one laughed to himself. "Of course you haven't. The last time he was here was almost seven months before you came." Shoving his homework aside, Yuugi jumped off the bed and walked across the room to recover something from his bookshelf. Turning back to his koi, Yuugi pounced on the bed and beamed. In his lap, he held a photo album. Opening it, he flipped through several of the pages until he found a group of photos. Within them, Atemu saw a younger looking Yuugi than the one sitting beside him. In all of these photographs was a taller man (possibly Atemu's own height, the pharaoh judged) with light brown hair cut like Seto's was. Some of these images also housed Sugoroku, but most contained only Yuugi and this mysterious man.

"This is Yuuichi?" Atemu inquired, pointing to the closest photo. Smile widening, Yuugi nodded his head and chirped, "Yup!" Leaning closer to get a better view, Atemu noticed that his eyes were not violet like Sugoroku's and Yuugi's were, but they were a ocean-like blue. He was skinny, possibly well fit and muscular. He had a kind smile and looked laid back.

"How is he related to you, Yuugi?"

"He's my mom's brother." Yuugi replied while his pharaoh still gazed at the picture, trying to judge character by the image. "So he's grampa's son."

"How old is he?"

"Uhm..." The little one paused to think a moment. "Thirty... one? Maybe? I believe that's right. Last time I saw him, he was turning thirty so, yeah. Thirty-one."

"What's he like?" Lifting his gaze finally from the picture, Atemu's crimson orbs settled on his koi.

"He's funny." Yuugi smiled, no doubt remembering a past memory beneath that grin. "He always makes me laugh. He's an archaologist, so he always has some amazing stories to tell. He sometimes finds games or other interesting things for grampa. He travels around a lot, so I don't see him much... but he always comes to see me when he is in Japan. He flew back here last week and Sugoroku asked him to stay here and mind the store."

"So he's a nice guy?" Atemu asked, curious.

"...yes." Yuugi replied. His tone and expression went so quickly from happily nostalgic to worried that it startled the pharaoh. Looking at him questioningly, Atemu asked,

"What's wrong?" Shaking his head, Yuugi said nothing. Sighing heavily, the older one knew he had to squeeze it out of his boyfriend. Suggesting things to entice him to talk, Atemu continued. "Did he ever hurt you? Does he have a temper? Is he greedy?" Again, Yuugi shook his head in response.

"No. ...nothing like that."

"Then what is it?" Atemu pressed.

"He's..." Yuugi paused, trying to find the right words to describe it. Soon after his throught process began, he realized that there _was_ no 'best way' to describe the character flaw. Coming out with it, the younger one replied: "He's homophobic."

"..." Atemu stared blankly at the boy before him. Caught somewhere between anger and shock, the ancient pharaoh choked out: "Ho-homophobic?" Silently, Yuugi nodded his head. "Does... he know?" Realizing Atemu was referring to Yuugi's own sexual preference, the smaller one shook his head.

"I didn't even really know the last time I saw him." The Duelist champion muttered.

"Then... this could be a problem." Atemu mumbled, sighing heavily. Looking away just as Yuugi looked up, the smaller one looked a little frightened by these words.  
"What... what do you mean?"

Atemu shrugged, turning back to catch his hikari's gaze. Smiling reassuringly, he said: "Well... we can't kiss or do anything around him, right? I sure as hell do not wanna provoke him."

"Well... no, we can't..." Yuugi muttered lowering his eyes. He did not seem to realize the staple their relationship would take. "But we can still do other stuff when he's not around."

Atemu laughed. "I guess you're right." He agreed. "It could be fun; trying to be quiet while he is downstairs." Sliding closer to his koi, Atemu's voice became softer. "But that's a big risk; trying to have sex when your uncle could probably hear us down in the store." Yuugi flushed at this prospective. Judging by his flustered appearance, Atemu was willing to bet that Yuugi never considered having sex with his uncle in the house. Sliding even closer, the older one wrapped his arms around his aibou. "When is your uncle coming?"

"A-around six." Yuugi choked out. "Why?" Glancing up at the clock, it was only four-forty: one.

"That leaves us time, then." Atemu whispered seductively. "To have our moment before your uncle comes." Even his ears becoming a dark red, Yuugi shuddered at this suggestion. A shiver running down his spine, the smaller one gulped. As yami and hikari's eyes met once more, the pharaoh could see a hint of hunger behind the little ones eyes; hunger for what the older one was offering. Smirking, neither said another word as Atemu dived in for a lustful kiss.

(_Twenty-five minutes later_)

"Yuugi..."

"Nhnn..."

"Yu- (_pant_) Yuugi... open your mouth..."

Moaning softly, Yuugi obeyed his pharaoh's orders. Lapping his tongue around his koi's fingers, he closed his eyes tightly. The small one enjoyed every exhilerating moment that his love's body was pressed against his. "Mhm..."

(Downstairs)

The bells clanged against the glass door of the _Kame Game Store_ signaling the entrance of a customer. Looking up over his article in the newspaper, Sugoroku smiled at the person who came in. "Yuuichi."

"Hello, father." The man replied, removing his black sunglasses from his eyes and dragged them up to rest on the top of his head. "Sorry I'm early. I had nothing else to do and I was getting bored just clock-watching." The old man shook his head, tossing his kin's apology aside. "It's quite alright. I'm glad to see you, though. You seem to have grown."

"I haven't grown, old man. You've shrunk."

Chuckling to himself, the owner of the game establishment shrugged. "Perhaps. I am around Yuugi all the time, I hardly notice a difference."

"Oh, don't tell me _he's_ shrunk, too." Yuuchi smiled. "I'll have a father _and_ a nephew whose part leprechaun." Sugoroku laughed at this statement.

(Back in Yuugi's and Atemu's room; one level up)

Atemu chuckled, his hormones soaring as he listened to his hikari's groans. "That's right... Just (_pant_) like that..." Stroking his lover's backside with his free hand, Atemu mounted his koi once more. "Are... are you ready, aibou?" Yuugi choked out a positive response. Smirking, beads of sweat trickled down the ancient pharaoh's face. In one foul swoop, Atemu entered into his aibou's body. Groaning as his boyfriend thrust himself inside, Yuugi twitched momentarily. However, he very quickly relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of being one with his pharaoh. A sweat bead dripped down Yuugi's cheek as he continued to wrap his tongue around his koi's fingertips.

"Mhm... Ate-mu...!" Yuugi gasped. Groaning, the older one chuckled mischeviously; high off his hikari's obvious enjoyment of the situation. "Mo- more, Atemu!"

(Downstairs)

"Speaking of the little guy, where is he?"

"Upstairs. He said he was doing math homework, but he's probably playing another game with Atemu."

"...Atemu?" Yuuichi inquired, looking at his father in confusion. "Is that a school friend...?"

Sugoroku laughed; partly from remembering they never met, and partly for what Atemu was assumed as. Leaving out the fact that he and his grandson were in a relationship (and _definitely_ leaving out the truth that Atemu was an Ancient Egyptian pharaoh), Sugoroku smiled. "Atemu is Yuugi's friend, yes. But he lives here now. He had nowhere else to go, so I allowed him to stay here."

"You're too generous, pops." Yuuichi smiled. "I'm gonna go visit him. His room is my old one, right?"

"Yeah." The older one replied. "Just don't disrupt them too much," Sugoroku called after his son. "_Especially_ if they are doing homework because they always look for excuses not to do it." At this, Yuuichi laughed, remembering his own school days where he followed the same example.

(In their bedroom)

Laughing once more, Atemu obediently gave his koi more of what he wanted. Pressing his body closer to his aibou's, he let out a gentle gasp. "Yu- Yuugi!"

"Ah... more... A-Atemu..." Yuugi panted. "O-one...gai..."

"As you wish, Yuugi." Atemu whispered back, leaning closer and placing a soft kiss on Yuugi's neckline before thrusting himself further inside his lighter half.

(Outside the door)

Yuuichi knocked a few times before waiting for an answer. He could hear sounds from inside the room, but all that came out were muffled noises. Even pressing his ear against the door, Yuugi's uncle could make out nothing. "Yuugi?" He called, hoping his voice did better at entering the room than the voices coming out. "Yuugi, are you in there? It's me, Yuuichi."

(In the bedroom)

Lost in their own sensual world of love, affection, hunger and lust, neither light nor dark heard the interruption. Yuugi, panting beneath his koi's body, his fingers clutching the sheets beneath him tightly in his fist. Atemu continued to dive deeper into his aibou while one hand wrapped around Yuugi's waist and pleasured him. Wincing with each moment Atemu's skillful hand played against the head of his cock, Yuugi gasped.

"Atemu..." he mumbled. "I'm... gonna come..."

"Just (_huff_) hold on...(_groan_) a little bit longer...(_gasp_)."

"I... I... I don't thi-(_moan_)think I can...!"

"Just a little... (_pant_) bit..."

(Outside)

Yuuichi sighed and rolled his eyes. Frustrated at not being answered, he placed his hand on the doorknob. Intending to surprise them, he opened the door and entered the room. "Yuugi, I-" Cutting himself off instantly, it was Yuuichi who got the surprise.

"Ahhhh...!" Yuugi moaned, truly unable to hold back his climax any longer. "Ahh!" The small one's body ejected white come, spreading it all over the bed below them. Not too long after Yuugi finished, Atemu also ejaculated. Neither light nor dark was aware that they had a visitor, much less a witness to what they had engaged in. Falling flat onto the bed, Atemu clung to his koi's body, taking in the scent of the boy in his arms. Face flushed, beads of sweat continuing to trickle down his neck and back, a flow of tears accompanied the persperation.

Having seen enough, Yuuichi left the room, disgusted. Still, neither Yuugi nor Atemu realized he had been there. Rushing to the bathroom, the thirty-something year old threw up from what he just witnessed.

Inside the bedroom, Yuugi held tightly onto his koi. Noticing the tears seeping from his eyes, Atemu asked, worried, "Daijobu ka, hikari-chan?"

"I'm fine." Yuugi smiled, wiping the tears away. Pulling slightly away from the teen in his arms, Atemu let him lay flat on his back on the bed. Watching him, the older one said,

"You would not be crying if everything was alright. Did I hurt you?" Lifting his aibou's hand, Atemu placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

Shaking his head, Yuugi smiled lovingly up at him. "No. I'm just really happy."

Brow furrowing in confusion, Atemu asked, "Why? Because we had sex?"

Laughing, Yuugi shook his head. "Well, not just that. But..." the _Duel Monsters_ winner's cheeks turned pinkish as he revealed what was going through his mind. Voice lowering to a mumble on instinct, the younger one whispered: "Because I can make you feel good, Atemu." Blushing a little himself, the pharaoh's laughter rang throughout the room.

"Of _course_ you do. My adorable hikari can _always_ make me feel good." Cheeks reddening, Yuugi leaned up to lock his lips with the one he loved. _I love you so much, Atemu_... He thought. _More than anything..._

(In the bathroom)

Yuuichi let the water run fervently in the sink. Splashing some on his face, he shook off the water like a dog before looking up into the mirror. Placing both hands on the sink, he fought off the urge to vomit once more. What he had seen was distrurbing. Despicable. Heinous. The more he thought on the situation, the colour deepened in his face. _How DARE they do such incompromisable things in my father's household!_ He thought to himself, his face reddening from pure rage. The older man felt his face burn with fury. _And that- that... Atemu._ Witnessing his nephew clutching the sheets and crying, Yuuichi reached only one conclusion:_ It's obvious that that ingrate has forced himself on my nephew! Yuugi was in pain and crying, and yet that _boy _still persued him!_ Refusing to believe that his pure and innocent Yuugi was anything but, Yuuichi's eyes flared at the thought of Atemu.

_He is goinna pay._ Yuuichi vowed.


	2. Revenge is Sweet

It has been a while. but I hath returned to write another chapter! I have all along intended to update, but I have been pretty freakin' busy since school let out. Never fear, thoughs, minna! The story shall continue!

As a minor announcement, Atemu's character is going to steadily turn more OOC than he has been protrayed in previous fanfics written by me. I just wanted that noted now before people freak out on my ass because he acts differently (yes, there ARE people who do that. I know; I was shocked, too)

"What do you think of this one?" Yuugi asked, picking up an empty DVD case and showing it to his boyfriend. Said beau stared blankly at his short aibou.

"...are you kidding me?" Frowning slightly, Yuugi pulled back the DVD and glanced again at the cover.

"No," he replied slowly. "I'm not kidding you, Atemu. Don't you want to get it?"

"Yuugi..." The ancient pharaoh's tone was growing annoyed at his younger half. Unphased by such a predictable reaction, Yuugi merely smiled and looked back at his koi. Feeling all his mild irritance slipping away, Atemu rolled his eyes. "That's the _BLEACH_ OVA."

"I know that." Yuugi responded simply, still failing to see where the problem lay.

"You've seen that OVA thirty times."

"Thirty seven, actually." Yuugi smiled sweetly. Shrugging, he asked, "But whose counting?"

Atemu groaned- an action that made the light beam from ear to ear. He loved tormenting his darker half every once in a while. "I don't want to rent it again."

"Okay." Yuugi smiled. Giving in without objection, he placed the popular anime OVA back on the shelf. Not two seconds later, he removed another one and showed it to his boyfriend for inspection.

Atemu's left temple pulsated.

"WE'RE NOT GETTING _GRAVITATION_, EITHER!"

Yuugi laughed happily at his pharaoh's outburst. Flushed with embarassment, and annoyed with the knowledge he had been played with again, Atemu grabbed a random horror movie from the next shelf across the asile. Making his way to the deak with case in hand, he did not even bother asking Yuugi's consent.

Upon leaving the movie rental store, Atemu walked several paces ahead of his lover. It was still obvious he was quite miffed for having been toyed with. Yuugi was still enjoying himself, but soon found guilt sinking in around him. Running up to catch the boy he loved, Yuugi grabbed ahold of his arm to stop him.

"Chottou matte(wait), Atemu." The pharaoh tried to pull away, but Yuugi tugged on his arm harder. Yanking him back, Yuugi looked up to meet his boyfriend's beautiful crimson orbs. "I'm sorry," he whispered, finding his voice nearly disappearing as he became sucked deeper into his lover's eyes.

Not responding, the two of them stood in silence, merely staring at one another. The sky around them began to paint itself with brilliant shades of bright orange, soft pinks and firey yellows. As per usual when he was with his aibou, Atemu felt his breath catch in his throat. His feelings reigned supreme as he gently shoved his hikari against a side building. Leaning closer, he stuck out his tongue to lick his koi's lips. Closing the gap between them, the older one increased the depth of the kiss, causing Yuugi to momentarily gasp out in surprise. Sliding his own tongue out of his mouth, a thin line of saliva ended up escaping from the smaller one's lips and slid down to his chin.

"My, my. Wonder when downtown Tokyo turned into gay-oppalice."

Startled, both boys immediately withdrew and turned to face their interrupter. "Otogi." Atemu said, surprised. Hands on his hips, his long black hair flowing down his back in his signature ponytail, Otogi Ryuuichi stood several feet from the two lovebirds.

"What's up, Otogi-kun?" Yuugi asked, flushing as he raised his palm to remove the saliva from his cheek.

"Nothing." Ryuuichi shrugged, sliding one hand into his pocket. "I was just killing time and came across you guys kissing like the end of the world is over the horizon."

"We were not." Atemu growled. To this, Otogi only smirked. Arrogance and smug was written all over his face.

"Sure you weren't." He agreed, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Giving your little pet there CPR, eh, Atemu-kun? Nice use of your tongue in that medical emergency."

Feeling the air thicken around them, Yuugi started to feel extremely uncomfortable. Willing to avert the situation, he grabbed his koi's wrist and pulled him away. Bowing slightly to Otogi, the small one said hurriedly: "We should be going now. See you later, Otogi-san." Hurrying away, the little one held onto his pharaoh's arm. When they were out of ear shot from the dice master, Yuugi stopped and looked at Atemu; a combination of worry and inquiry painted throughout his eyes.

"What's wrong, pharaoh?"

"I don't like him." Atemu grumbled. Surprise consuming Yuugi's entirety, the miniature duelist's eyes opened in shock.

"Naze(why)?"

Atemu shook his head and did not repsond. All he did was repeat again: "I don't like him."

(_back at home... half hour later_)

Atemu and Yuugi were sitting down over their dinner of sandwiches and goldfish when there was a familiar jingle from the front entrance of the store signifying Yuuichi's return. Turning to face his relative from his own seat on the couch, Yuugi's warm smile greeted his uncle as Yuuichi made his way into the livingroom. Yuuichi smiled back, but froze mid-step when he saw Atemu sitting on the floor. Fiddling with the remote control trying to make the DVD player work, Atemu stopped when he noticed they had a visitor. The ancient pharaoh was caught off-guard by Yuuichi's glare at the older teen. Fixing him with a confused, what-did-I-do-to-you look, nothing was said between Yuuichi and Atemu. As if finally ignoring the existance of the ancient pharaoh, Yuugi's uncle turned his full attention on the youger of the two boys.

"What are you having for dinner, Yuugi?"  
"Atemu made us some sandwiches." Yuugi smiled, passing a loving glance onto his pharaoh.

"Oh..." Yuuichi sounded mildly disappointed. "Well, that's a shame. I was kinda hoping I would take you out for dinner tonight; you know, since I have not been here in a while, and all." Feeling guilty that he had not waited for his relative to return before eating, Yuugi jumped in automatically.

"No, no. It's okay, Uncle Yuuichi. I mean, we have barely only started. We could save these for later, if you want. I mean... if you still wanna go out and eat."

A small smile crept across the lips of the older man. "Sure. That would be fine. As long as I am not interrupting something."

"Not a bit." Yuugi smiled, bouncing up from his seat on the couch. "We were only gonna watch some horror movie. But, you don't mind if Atemu comes, do you?" Smiling sweetly up at his uncle, the small one did not notice the complete change of attitude in his uncle at the mention of Atemu. Tearing his eyes away from his nephew, Yuuichi scowled in Atemu's direction; shocking the pharaoh by the uncle's malevolence.

"Actually, Yuugi," Yuuichi said, his voice stiff but trying to sound as if he just realized something that he had forgotten. "I remember I need to finish something that I promised your grandfather. Maybe we can plan the dinner for another time." Not catching on to the true motive behind this spontaneous change in mood, Yuugi's smile disappeared and was replaced with mild disappointment.

"Okay..." he muttered. "Another time then." Flashing a sweet smile at his uncle, Yuugi turned to sit down once again beside his boyfriend. Lifting up his sandwich, he bit into it, happily munching away while waiting for Atemu to resume playing the movie.

Staring back into the livingroom as he walked through the smallish hallway to the kitchen, Yuuichi's eyes were barely more than slits as he kept his gaze focused on the older of the two boys. Something about the look gave Atemu a very strong, uneasy feeling. Glancing over at his aibou to see if he noticed anything amiss, Atemu's thoughts suddenly fluttered from his mind. Yuugi had a smudge of mustard on his cheek beside his lower lip as he continued eating and swaying from side to side. Chuckling to himself, Atemu told himself not to worry; that he must have just imagined things. After all, if something _were_ to have been going on, he was sure that Yuugis would have also picked up on something.

As Atemu lifted the remote to toy with the DVD some more, a small voice still remained in the back of his head, despite his want to extinguish them: why had Yuuichi behaved so harshly only towards him? What had he done to make the uncle hate him so much?

(_Later that night..._)

"Do you really think the monster will ever find true love?"

"What?" Atemu asked, placing the magazine he was looking at down on the bed to glance curiously at his koi. An opened book lay in Yuugi's lap as the smaller one stared off at the ceiling in thought.

"Do you think the monster will ever find true love?" Yuugi asked.

Half-amused, Atemu took the bait. A grin tugging at the edges of his lips, the ancient pharaoh flopped onto his side instead of laying on his stomach. Watching his hikari, Atemu inquired: "And which monster is this?"

"Frankenstien's monster."

Atemu let out a light chuckle. "Yuugi... we watched _13 Ghosts_."

"So what?" Yuugi asked, pushing aside his copy of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. "Even Frankenstien's monster deserves to find true love. And he has no name. What person is going to want to date him when he has no name? What are they going to call him?"

"I dunno. FM, maybe?"

"What? Like the radio broadcast-thing?" Yuugi asked, sounding insulted. "That won't do!"

"I thought he _had_ a name, Yuugi." Atemu stated. "I thought his name was Frankenstien."

"No, see that's a common misconception." Yuugi corrected. "The name of his _creator_ was Victor Frankenstien; the monster has no name."

"Well, then, I guess he's outta luck." Atemu laughed, rolling back onto his stomach and continuing his reading of his magazine article. "His boyfriend or girlfriend will just have to figure something out."

Finding a spot beside his boyfriend, Yuugi watching Atemu for a few moments in silence, as the ancient pharaoh continued his scanning of the article. "Everyone can find true love, right?" Yuugi asked, his voice soft as he watched his koi. Catching Atemu's attention again, the older one broke away from his magazine and locked his eyes with his aibou's.

"Where did that question come from?"

Yuugi shrugged. "I just think it's sad that some people can't find anyone to love them. I mean, there _is_ such a thing as true love for everyone, right?"

Atemu smiled warmly and raised his arm to brush his fingers against his hikari's cheek. "You don't have to worry about the rest of the world's population, Yuugi. You have already found true love." Yuugi flushed at this, feeling his heart pound and rush all his blood supply to his face. He was amazed that, through the sincerity he heard and observed from his pharaoh through that statement, Atemu did not appear flustered one bit. Never averting his gaze, Yuugi smiled warmly, nodded his head, and leaned in closer to brush his lips against his koi's. Atemu was the first to pull away.

"Thank you, pharaoh." Yuugi whispered, his voice echoing his feelings by being light and airy. Smiling back, Atemu spoke quietly his responce.

"You're welcome." The two fell into silence once more as Atemu watched his ever-timid koi. Tracing Yuugi's skin with his gentle fingertips, the two kept their eyes locked. After a few minutes had gone and passed, Yuugi dared move forward and kiss his boyfriend again. Pushing the kiss deeper, Yuugi soon found his tongue tracing his koi's lips enticingly. Fighting against his body's inclination, Atemu pulled away once more and moved so he was out of kissing-range. Looking hurt by this action, Yuugi surveyed his pharaoh in a silent question of why. "We can't do _that_ now, Yuugi. Not when your uncle is here. Remember what we said yesterday?" Traces of pout still eating at his features, Yuugi lowered his gaze and nodded his head.

"But..." he mumbled, only to be cut off by his pharaoh. Chuckling, Atemu reached out his hand to place his fingers under Yuugi's chin and raise his head.

"No buts, Yuugi. I wanna make sure everything goes smoothly. Especially since your uncle doesn't seem to like me too much."

Yuugi looked legitimately confused by this statement. "What? What do you mean he doesn't like you? Who said that?" Confirming that Yuugi really had not caught on to anything that had transpired earlier, Atemu sighed softly.

"I just... have this... _feeling_."

"Well, I'm sure you're wrong, Atemu." Yuugi stated. Striking a nerve with that statement, Atemu opened his mouth to object, but Yuugi cut him off. "I mean, you haven't _done_ anything. You've barely even spoken to him. How could he not like you?" Knowing these were his own thoughts as well, Atemu smiled softly and nodded his head.

"You're probably right." he stated, once again trying to shove his doubts aside.

"I'm _always_ right, pharaoh." Yuugi stated, in his joking cocky attitude. Laughing. Atemu nodded his head in agreement.

"Sure you are." He said sarcastically, playing with his aibou.

"Hey!" Yuugi protested, making Atemu laugh. Trying to pull off the disgruntled look, Yuugi picked up the pillow from his bed and flung it at his pharaoh.

(_Several more hours later_)

The clock on the beside table noted it was past midnight when Atemu's eyes fluttered against the lamp still on in his and Yuugi's bedroom. Peeling himself from his magazine, he remembered having mentioned he was just going to close his eyes and rest for a bit. Apparently he rested a lot more than he had wished, because he ended up falling asleep. Glancing around him, he found Yuugi had dozed off as well. Laying curled up in a ball near the head of the bed, Yuugi was sleeping soundly. Smiling warmly, Atemu got up. Trying not to awaken his koi, he left the bed before walking up to where his hikari had fallen victim to the sandman. Leaning down, Atemu placed a soft goodnight kiss on Yuugi's forehead before turning off the lamp's light. Extinguishing the source of light throughout the room, the pharaoh then had the somewhat difficult task of adjusting his eyes to the darkness and making his way from the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

After he finished brushing his teeth and washing his hands, Atemu made his way downstairs. He wanted to grab a glass of fresh water before heading back to his bedroom to bed. After opening the refidgerator door to get his drink, a silhouette crept across the floor and up behind him. As the fridge door closed and exterminated the light in the kitchen, that same person made his presence well known by shoving the ancient pharaoh up against the front of the kitchen appliance. Caught off-guard, Atemu let out a startled inquiry of "What the hell..!" before having his mouth covered by a sweat-covered hand. Pushing his eyesight limits to the farthest of their ability, Atemu struggled to identify his attacker. He was surprised to recognize him as Yuuichi.

"I want you the hell out of my father's house, you goddamned rapist." With the older one being so close, Atemu could plainly smell the liquor that was dorment on his breath. He was not completely drunk, but it was obvious he had indulged in some type of alcoholic beverage. Struggling against the uncle's hold, Atemu was finally able to break free. Spinning around to face him, he snapped,

"What in the hell makes you think I am a rapist? I didn't _do_ anything!"

"I saw you!" Yuuichi raised an accusing finger to the boy standing before him. "You had my nephew naked in his room. He was crying! Don't you dare try and denying it!" Atemu was about to open his mouth and object when it hit him: Yuuichi had seen them the day before. Had he arrived early? That was the only explanation. There was no other way he could have seen him and Yuugi having sex; much less known that Yuugi had cried afterwards. Feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of him, Atemu said nothing. He knew that, even if he could find the words to explain, nothing would get through to Yuuichi. Defeated and, with no other way to fight back, Atemu lowered his gaze in forfeit.

"I'll go." He mumbled, Yuuichi was shocked it had been that easy; he had been preparing himself for a tougher battle all evening. "Just... don't hurt Yuugi, alright?"

"Why the hell would I hurt my own nephew, you ass?" Yuuichi snarled, very much resembling a pissed viper. "Besides, _you're_ the goddamned punk that raped him. Don't you even _dare_ make requests upon me." Acting uncharacteristically by not bothering to fight back, Atemu tried to convince himself that there was always tomorrow. He could leave for the night and hope that Yuuichi's drinking was the cause of his outburst. In the morning, he would return and everything would be back to normal.

"Can I just go say goodbye to Yuugi?" Atemu asked, looking pleadinly at his boyfriend's relative.

"Fuck no." Yuuichi responded. "You're never to come near that boy again. You hear me? If you don't get off my father's property in two minutes, I am going to call the cops." Then, as if making the threat more validating, Yuuichi picked up the cordless phone that was sitting on the table top beside him. Holding it like a weapon, Atemu said nothing more. Slinking from the room, the ancient pharaoh left the house. With no plan in mind of where to go, the older twin made his way down the streets of their neighbourhood.


End file.
